Maid Suggestions
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Arthur got some advice from Hungary and Japan, in exchange that Hungary could watch secretly, for something interesting to d with France. FrUk


Arthur twitched in agitation as he heard the door being knocked on, knowing who it was since he invited him over, and stood setting his tea down moving to the doorway. He stood at it for a minute staring before he heard the sound of feet shuffling and an accented voice call out "Mon angletere~ are you standing at ze door again?"

He sighed slightly before grumbling "Yeah, yeah. I'm here, you wanker." moving forward the Englishman opened the door before stepping to the side. "Welcome to my home again, toad. Tea?"

Francis happily moved through the doorway shaking his head holding up a bottle of wine "Non, mon angletere~ I was zinking zat we would share some wine zen play in ze bedroom for a little while~"

Arthur's eyebrow twitched in agitation "You bloody toad. No we will /not/ be doing that. I invited you over for a different reason."

Francis laughed moving forward wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist "Oui~ zis is what you say but, mon ami, you say zis every time und every time we play zere eizher way~ just give in to what you want to do zis time~"

Arthur blushed slightly before shoving his hand off his waist stomping forward yelling "Y-You bloody twit I already told you I wasn't inviting you over for that!"

France pouted before sighing and sitting on the couch crossing his legs leaning back "Oui. Fine, fine, we will do zis ze same way zen. I was hoping maybe zat you had a pleazant surprise zis time like maybe a nurses outfit but non. Zis way is fun too zough, mon angletere, I enjoy it too~ I zink I will be taking zat tea zen~"

Arthur twitched before blushing deeply stomping into the kitchen stuttering "S-shut up you twit."

France looked up confused before looking back to the empty spot in front of him not understanding "Mon angletere, you did not have tea set out? I need zis to begin ze game of cat and mouse, non?"

Arthur blushed deeper as he shrugged off his shirt and coat in the kitchen looking at the pot of tea letting off steam "Y-yeah. I'm bringing it to you. Just- just give me a second."

Francis gave a confused sound and Arthur sighed, his blush retreating a little, and stared at the frilly outfit in front of him. He gave a small groan as he pulled his pants and boxers off.

Francis perked at the sound looking over "Mon angletere, you are not playing wiz yourself in zere while I listen, oui? I am not missing out on zat? Because if I am I will just have to join you, mon chere~"

Arthur clenched his teeth grabbing the black panties off the counter pulling them on, struggling to not get a hard on in them, "No, you twit, I am just doing something and it is getting a bit difficult. Stay in there. I'm not cooking."

France sighed in relief and Arthur huffed before grabbing the short frilly dress and, shimmying it up his legs, pulled it on pushing his arms through the sleeves, ones that rather than covering his shoulders moved out to hug his arms to stay on, and pulling soft white gloves up, a bit above his elbows, before grabbing the tiny apron with a fringe around the edges tying it on himself. He nodded in confirmation before looking around pulling a maids hat out placing it neatly in his hair and sitting on the counter pulling the thigh high net-like stockings up and slipping a pair of black high heeled shoes on buckling them.

He grinned at finishing jumping slightly when France made a noise of irritation "Mon angletere, can we hurry up? I know you do not want me to get to you any quicker but I really would like to at least be able to speak to you."

Arthur gulped blushing slightly pouring some tea into cups setting them on saucers along with some French pastries he picked up and placing them all on a tray. He stepped out tugging at the hem of the skirt that didn't even cover up his thighs, leaving a bit of skin before the stockings took back over. "I never said that." He looked away blushing deeper "But n-not like that's not how I feel or anything. Completely correct on that."

He bit his lips in embarrassment ready to hear Francis laugh at him before he heard a thud looking over with his eyes not budging his head to see the wine bottle had fallen from France's hands and he was staring openly at all of the exposed flesh.

He looked over thoroughly embarrassed in his French maid outfit "Don't stare you git! It's stupid I know! Christ I'll just change. No nee-"

He was cut off as France stood up "NON! I mean..." He paused sitting back down "Don't you want to please your master first?"

Arthur groaned again turning to him stepping carefully forward as to not trip, unknowingly swinging his hips slightly with each step, and bending over setting the tray down in front of Francis giving him a nice view of the black lacy panties he wore, weighed down by his balls and poking backwards a bit.

Francis held it in a bit before grinning perversely "Oh? Not like zis~ it seems zat your sudden appearance has given me a problem~" he pointed to the bulge in his pants leering, waiting for the impact that a comment like that would usually earn him via Arthur's fist to his head, before gaping as Arthur looked down, blushed deeper, at the bulge.

He straightened up, making France mourn the loss of such a lovely view, before turning around and moving forward mumbling "D-did I make that?"

France stared before nodding and deciding to see how far he can go before Arthur snaps at him hitting him again "Oui. It is very uncomfortable, non? Would you fix it for me?"

Arthur blushed a bit before nodding and looking up shyly "Y-yes, master."

France's lips thinned a bit as his erection grew "Now, now, mon angletere, you are in a French outfit, non? Try a bit of French~"

Arthur slowly nodded "O-oui. Sorry. Oui, monsier Bonnefoy." He peeked up through his lashes and slowly went down to his knees "I think there is a wonderful way to take care of this problem, master... But... You do not mind?" He blushed deeper staring at the bulge growing larger in the French nations pants.

Francis panted slightly "Mon angletere. I would be mad if you didn't." He reached down ready to start the process before his hands were met with England's own.

He looked down in shock as the French maid dressed male reached forward grabbing his zipper whispering "Let your maid take care of everything, master, just lean back and try to relax."

Francis shivered pulling his hands back and England nodded slightly and pulled the zipper down reaching up unbuttoning his pants pulling his boxers down. His erection popped out and England stared at it, licking his lips slightly to moisten them, before leaned forward licking the member in front of him. Arthur wined slightly before going back forward and giving it a nice long lick and taking the head into his mouth.

Francis stared in shock until he was in the nations mouth and he finally snapped out of it. He blinked and grinned widely "Ohonhonhon~ it seems my maid has been wanting to help his master, non?"

Arthur stiffened as a shoeless foot slipped under his dress rubbing his growing erection making him tear up slightly and look up at Francis pulling more into his mouth before pulling away with a trail of saliva keeping them connected "M-master! Hnnnnnnnng. Master pl-please at least wait until I fix your problem?"

France shook his head prodding his erection at Arthur's wet lips boldly "Non. Just keep fixing my problem, monsier Kirkland~ I will tell you when you can stop~" he pushed against his lips again, groaning slightly as Arthur opened his mouth a bit letting him enter the marvelous cavern.

Arthur nodded, careful about his teeth, pulling more of the larger nation into his mouth. Francis, in retaliation to Arthur's actions, slid a foot under Arthur's dress again rubbing the large erection, that was causing the panties to stretch off his skin, and delving in every once in a while to rub the sensitive skin underneath.

Arthur looked up in distress before gulping around the penis and pushing further down ashamed of being aroused so easily. He made a sound of shock as he soon found the appendage uncomfortably large for his small mouth stretching his mouth to fit him before shivering and moaning as France pushed the panties to the side, letting him spring out of the tight underwear, and moved further down licking around it great fully before pulling up panting hotly staring at his own erection.

There was a sound from above him and he looked up, still teary eyed and red faced, to see a frowning Francis "Non, mon angletere. I did not say to stop yet, have I? I guess zat means I will have to punish you?"he grinned perversely and moved his legs closer together and pat his lap "Lay across here, I will give you a spanking for being such a bad boy~"

Arthur stared blushing deeply moving his hand down to move the panties before having the hands grasped "Do not move zese~" Arthur hissed but nodded crawling up into Francis's lap, his erection rubbing between Francis's legs before the dress was lifted up and his panties tugged so they were between his cheeks.

A slap was administered, reddening the area lightly making him move forward rocking his penis between Francis's two legs and causing him to groan in pleasure "Oh what a perverted maid I have~ you are enjoying my punishment to you? Bad boy, I will just have to make it harder zen, non?"

Arthur looked up desperately shaking his head before another smack hit his rear and pushed him forward rocking him in the legs again making him whimper and moan as Francis continually smacked his bottom turning it a bright red and rubbing his penis between his legs before he gave a groan and spread his own legs further apart rubbing his large erection, finally stopping his teases on Arthur's, before pausing and grabbing Arthur's gloved hand replacing his with Arthur's "You will pet masters pet as you are punished for being a bad boy."

Arthur looked up still slightly teary, before nodding and moaning as he was slapped again rubbing Francis with his hands. He was flipped in the frenchmans lap to lie on his back giving Francis plenty of view of Arthur's member pulling the small nations legs up slapping his rear again watching as it rocked his body making his member twitch and jump with the movements of rubbing France and being spanked before, after a few more smacks, he stopped, staring hungrily at the reddened globes "Now. Master will give you a present for being good to his pet while you were being punished~"

Arthur blinked up at France as the nation reached up licking around his fingers coating them in thick saliva and reached down rubbing Arthur's entrance slightly before pushing two fingers in. Arthur mewled, arching upwards pushing his erection up making Francis's desire grow, and Francis grinned widely as he wriggled his fingers around scissoring them forcing a third one into the tiny area making Arthur wine looking up pleadingly "M-master, it hurts."

France stared before nodding "Oui, zen let me distract you, mon angletere~" he reached down with his free hand sliding a finger up Arthur's member making him shudder and arch before pushing down again trying to keep himself together. France picked him up, fingers still wriggling inside him and set him on the couch hovering over him pulling them out "Do you want me to give you my special present now, mon angletere?"

Arthur glanced up, blushing and panting, before slowly nodding and France started pushing his painfully hard member into the small space groaning as he felt himself be surrounded by the heat and heard Arthur groaning in pain at the intrusion.

Arthur reached down trying to stroke himself while France was distracted but Francis, unfortunately, noticed and swat it away pushing in further making the nation mewl in pain calling out "M-master it hurts! St-st- ah!" He gasped as Francis pulled out and pushed back in finding his bundle of nerves easily, teasingly rocking his hips to barely brush against them. He groaned arching up trying to move closer before being smacked on the arse again making him whine.

"Say please for your master~"

Arthur looked up, too far gone by now, and nodded quickly "P-please! Master please! Fuck me!"

Francis groaned pulling out completely before slamming back in onto the bundle of nerves making Arthur scream out gripping the back of his shirt tightly, fisting the cloth, and arch giving a mewl of "Annnnnnnnnng~" before rocking and pushing back onto France trying to get more of the wonderful feeling, which Francis happily supplied thrusting in deeply grabbing Arthur's member stroking it, dragging another loud moan out of Arthur as the French nation pounded into the smaller English one.

Arthur groaned pulling himself closer involuntarily brushing the part of his erect member that wasn't being rubbed against Francis's clothed stomach shivering and rocking his hips greedily to get friction on the sensitive skin before France pushed his hips down thrusting harshly and quickly picking the heated organ up again rubbing it, slicking it with Arthur's own pre cum, soaking it and rubbing to the beat of his own thrusts.

Arthur hissed in pleasure reaching up with his gloved hands grasping Francis's neck tugging him closer giving him open mouth kisses, leaving a trail of saliva between them before Francis started returning them. He leaned closer to Arthur sticking his tongue out slightly from his opened mouth as he captured Arthur's own lips wrapping the organ around Arthur's rubbing it thrusting deeply still.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh, slicked rubbing, and the two's groans of pleasure until Arthur finally peaked giving a final jerk of his hips and a particularly loud scream as shots of cum sprung from him in spurts, hitting his and France's outfit several times as he was milked of the semen by France's hand.

Francis stared lustily at Arthur's pleasured face until he wrapped tighter around him and his will gave in. He, after several more thrusts, gave a final deeper thrust pushing himself in fully, balls deep, and came inside of Arthur sending his seed into him, giving Arthur a warm sensation, as France thrusted lightly before stilling completely staying inside Arthur.

They stayed connected as Francis panted above Arthur before looking down curiously "W-what brought on zis, mon angletere?"

Arthur blushed looking away "W-well. Japan said that I had cute legs and that I would look nice in Cosplay. I asked what that was and he explained that it was basically dressing up... Apparently he found out that me and you did this sometimes and Hungary did too and they... Together... Convinced me that this would arouse you and make me have more fun during sex. So- they um- they gave me the outfit in exchange that-" he ran his sentence off looking away and blushing deeply and Francis cocked his head. Arthur sighed burying his head in Francis's shirt mumbling "In exchange that Hungary could video the whole thing."

Francis stiffened slightly "Zen... Hungary saw us... Doing zis?"

Arthur nodded on his chest, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment, and France gave an Ohonhonhon~ before saying "I will ask her for a copy zen~"

Arthur pulled up aghast looking before squeaking "DID YOU JUST GET BLOODY HARD AGAIN?! INSIDE OF ME?!"

Francis pouted poking Arthur's already hard penis "I would say zat you are in no position to rebuke me, non?" Arthur blushed smacking his hand away pulling off Francis quickly, moaning at the feeling and rolling off, giving a view of Francis's hard cock and his abused, leaking and red, entrance.

Hungary stared, nose gushing with blood, at the two. Francis, pouting sporting an erection, and Arthur, cute and in his maid outfit still splattered with his own cum. She slowly pulled the camera back up as Arthur pulled off and fell to the ground showing his arse to her, the opening still loose from the intrusion of France and leaking semen slightly, red from the spanking, and the black lace falling back in between his cheeks.

She zoomed in on it before zooming back out as he slowly climbed back on a pouting Francis and pushing himself down on the larger ones erection, blushing madly, rocking his hips as he lifted them dropping back down. She grinned to herself as she whispered "Time for round two then~" and continued recording the two men going at it, later giving it to Japan, Lilly, and the closet gay porn lover Belarus.


End file.
